


里番家族番外编03：3号蜂群观察记录-2

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [13]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 里番设定，没有逻辑，没有科学，没有廉耻。本章内含但不限于：蜂后JXB，雄蜂GHY（复数），双性，Mpreg，产乳，不带有侮辱意味的侮辱性语言或行为。





	里番家族番外编03：3号蜂群观察记录-2

DBQ这次更新很短小，但是圣女蜂后这么好我舍不得。

欢爱持续到半夜，高瀚宇觉得这是一种恩赐——蜂后赐下的奶和蜜。私下里，那些有幸与蜂后交合的雄蜂们会悄声谈论，秘而不宣的讨论着。他们说：蜂后受孕之后，会将产出的第一瓶奶水送给自己，他们描绘那是一种比最上等的花蜜还要令人沉醉的滋味，香醇可口，正如蜂后本人。  
那么他会拥有吗？  
抱着深深的疑惑，高瀚宇将精液全部射进蜂后肚子里，平坦的小腹已经有些凸起，蜂后在精疲力竭之后，不忘俯身舔干净被自己淫水打湿的阴茎。  
“你做的很棒。”季肖冰鼓励说。“孩子一定是和你一样强壮的雄蜂。”  
“您可以……留下来吗？”高瀚宇冒昧发问。  
季肖冰怔了一下，露出煦日和风一般的微笑。  
“当然。”  
他命令外头的雄蜂拿来一根阴茎模样的玩具，咬着嘴唇塞进自己雌穴里，将雄蜂射进去的精液牢牢堵在里头，这才与高瀚宇一同沐浴。这天晚上，这只雄蜂获得了自己想都不敢想的惊喜。他抱着蜂后，一起侧躺在单人床上，蜂后温暖甜美，也许已经孕育着他的子嗣。  
这天晚上，他在梦里回忆着蜂后，却听到有个人在说话。  
“你不想要更多吗？”  
高瀚宇回过头，只看到另一个自己，露出古怪而残忍的笑容。  
“你们明明可以得到更多。”  
是….不是——不是这样……  
是……是这样没错。  
高瀚宇——高瀚宇们都是这样想的。  
我们可以得到更多。  
蜂后完美且仁慈，他会爱我们、包容我们的。  
第二天季肖冰不是自然醒，也不是被雄蜂们好听的声音唤醒。他觉得好像有无数只手抚摸自己，雌穴里的假阴茎被拔出来，然而已经完成受孕的子宫将剩余精液全部吸收，用以做最初养分。  
“……啊？”  
他茫然地睁开眼睛，发现许多雄蜂都聚集在这里。  
他们不正常。  
季肖冰敏锐觉察雄蜂脖子上的抑制项圈闪着红灯，他们也像是被某种可怕的力量控制住，无法停止侵犯自己的双手。  
“等、等一下！”  
双腿被分开的时候，季肖冰试图阻止，然而他的力气比雄蜂小太多，根本没办法，反而被抓着手腕，按上一根滚烫的肉棒。  
“你们怎么——唔嗯！”  
嘴巴里也被插入一根，季肖冰后知后觉地发现甚至有雄蜂挽着自己的头发，用顺滑乌黑的发丝包着阴茎自慰。  
这是怎么回事！  
季肖冰扭动身体，想要挣脱，却只是更加取悦那些雄蜂。他的雌穴里插入了一根，后穴也被不停抽插——双手、足底和头发，全都被当成了亵玩用具，就连胸乳都被两只不同的手揉捏玩弄着。  
“还有很多呢。”一只雄蜂附在他耳边说。“蜂后陛下，请怀上蜂群的孩子吧。”  
不行，会死的……  
季肖冰惊恐地想。  
蜂群所有的雄蜂……  
他的微弱挣扎很快就消失的无影无踪，雄蜂们不停使用着他的身体，一个退出来，另一个补上，他已经不记得自己被射入了多少精液，只知道每次自己小腹鼓起来，都会有人按压着，让他排出，接着继续射入。他也不记得过了多久，雄蜂的精液填满了他身体每个腔室，浇在他的脸上、胸口和后背，连头发都被精液粘在一起。  
浑身都是雄蜂的味道。  
“好…好棒……”  
季肖冰吐出舌尖，痴痴发笑，他跪坐在地上，从雌穴里流出来的白浊液体打湿了一整片地面。  
雄蜂们像是被按了定格，下一秒才僵硬地动作。  
他们面面相觑，抚摸抑制项圈，故障的规律蜂鸣现在清晰可闻。  
他们干了什么啊？！  
一只雄蜂小心翼翼地碰了一下季肖冰：“陛下……”  
季肖冰歪头看他：“嗯？”  
“很抱歉，我们、我们不知道自己做了什么，对不起……我们——”  
“没关系哦。”蜂后笑着说。“你们都是我爱着的孩子，不管对我做了什么，我都会原谅你们。”他像是要站起来，拥抱这只雄蜂，却在撑着地试图起身的时候跌倒。  
“好疼……”季肖冰呜咽着。“好疼啊……”  
他的双穴都没法合拢，雌穴花核更是被玩弄到肿大成原本的两倍。乳头更不消说，被雄蜂咬破皮，泛着红色。喉咙也是，过度使用之后，喘息都带着疼痛。  
“对不起。”  
雄蜂们低声重复，他们找来最柔软的棉质毯子，将蜂后包裹着，由一只雄蜂抱着送回皇宫。在那里，蜂后会得到最好的照料。  
等到季肖冰醒过来，身上已经被清洁干净，只是酸痛难耐。  
他回想起蜂群的暴动，面色一白，扶着墙壁走出去时候，却发现几乎所有雄蜂都跪在宫殿前头。  
“你们在做什么啊？”季肖冰问。  
“请您下令惩处我们。”雄蜂们说。“我们伤害了您——至少改进项圈，增加电击休克功能！”  
“不。”蜂后坚定地说。“我说过，我爱你们，你们做的事情，都是在我的授意之下完成，即使你们伤害了我，也一样。我不会责怪你们，也不会惩罚你们，因为那是我的过错，是我没有引导好蜂群，才让你们做出了糟糕的选择。如果……如果我能够更早觉察你们的心意……”  
他走到蜂群之中，找到暴乱前夜同床共枕的雄蜂，示意他跟上。  
等到了无人的地方，季肖冰才低声说：“好像因为吃到太多精液……身体有些错误反应，现在就……”  
他掀起纱制寝衣，露出鼓胀的胸口，淡白色汁液已经将寝衣内层打湿。  
“你要尝尝吗？”


End file.
